Neosaurus
Neosaurus (Japanese: ネオザルス Neozarusu) is an alien, weird blue-and-orange monster and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Neosaurus is dumb but deceiving and evil, loving to demolish cities and battle others. Similarly, Neosaurus doesn't care too much about his friends and allies, like Bemular. Neosaurus will never back down from a challenge...unless he thinks he's going to lose, in which case he'll scream and run away. History Triple Team Two kaiju came upon the city of Chennai, India. The first two, Neosaurus, rose out of the Marina Beach and began to wreak havoc. At that point, the second invader known as Dinosaur Tank rolled in and unleashed missiles all across the city, demolishing the San Thome Basilica. Third and lastly was Bemular, who flew in as a glowing ball of energy before reforming into kaiju form. Bemular and Neosaurus were about to fight, but realized that they were here for the same reason and decided to work together. At that same moment, however, Dinosaur Tank's body suddenly slammed into Neosaurus, flooring him. As Bemular turned, he saw the attacker as Jay, who had seen them coming long before they had gotten to Chennai. Roaring in rage, Bemular charged at Jay, who sidestepped and scorched the alien with a blast of fire. Next, Bemular got up and sent a barrage of Energy Blasts from his mouth at Jay, only for him to block them with a wall of ice. Suddenly, Neosaurus smashed into Jay, sending him crashing through the ice wall. Turning, Jay jumped up and slashed Neosaurus with his blade, and as Dinosaur Tank sent a swarm of missiles at him, used the blue-and-orange kaiju as a meatshield. As he did that, Bemular hit Jay full-force with a Hyper Pale Heat Wave. Neosaurus took advantage of this and backed up, hitting Jay with his spikes. Crying out in rage, Jay blasted Neosaurus away with a ball of fire, and just like that, the Flame Orb replaced the eye in Goldspin's hilt. Jay became wreathed in flames, and his eyes turned a fiery orange. (Flame Orb!) Jay charged at Dinosaur Tank. Ignoring the lasers sent at him, the blazing anthropomorphic cat slashed Dinosaur Tank with his flaming Odachi, setting it on fire and making it screech out. Turning, Dinosaur Tank smashed (Flame Orb!) Jay away with his tail, sending him right into Bemular. Plunging him flame Odachi right into Bemular's stomach, (Flame Orb!) Jay jumped up just as Neosaurus sent his tail down at him, making the tail slam into Bemular instead and plunge the blade even deeper. Pulling out the Odachi from Bemular, (Flame Orb!) Jay ducked under a punch from Neosaurus and slashed him with the blade, only to be bombarded from behind by Dinosaur Tank's missiles. Roaring in rage, (Flame Orb!) Jay charged up a ball of flames in his hands, leaping over Bemular as he charged and kicking the kaiju in the back of the head to knock him down. Next, the feline hero ran at Dinosaur Tank, jumping around the yellow lasers and missiles sent at him. Finally, once he right in front of the enemy, (Flame Orb!) Jay unleashed the giant charged fireball onto Dinosaur Tank's head, destroying it in a massive explosion. However, right after this, Neosaurus blasted (Flame Orb!) Jay from behind with his Helix Beam, knocking him into the Kapaleeswarar Temple and taking him out of his Flame Orb mode. Getting up, Jay sent dual blasts of cold energy at Neosaurus, but he charged right through it and rammed into Jay, sending him back. As Jay slashed Neosaurus once, twice, three times with Goldspin, Bemular came up from behind and punched Jay in the back of the head. Knocked down, Jay saw someone coming up from behind and blasted the two with darkness energy, sending them towards the unknown challenger and enveloping the area in darkness at the same time. The new challenger said this in the darkness, and suddenly Neosaurus screamed out in pain as he was stabbed multiple times by a giant kitchen knife. Blasting the attacker back with a Helix Beam, Neosaurus stumbled in the darkness, calling for Bemular but only hearing his screams as he was stabbed next. Coming up from behind, Jay infused Goldspin in flames and slashes it across Neosaurus' back, lighting up the darkness in Chennai and revealing the new arrival as Jeff Jaguar The Killer! Deciding that Jeff Jaguar The Killer might be an ally, Jay decided to ignore him and focus on Neosaurus, slashing him again with the blazing Goldspin. Neosaurus swiped Jay with his tail and sent a Helix Beam at him, blasting him back. Bemular sent a Hyper Pale Heat Wave at Jeff Jaguar The Killer, but the murderer charged right through it, stabbing Bemular multiple times. Next, Jay came in from the side and blasted Bemular away with a ball of fire. This wasn't done just as an attack: Jay was giving Bemular a chance to flee, which he did by turning into a glowing ball of energy and flying away. Neosaurus, seeing that he was outnumbered now, sent another Helix Beam at Jay, hindering him from chasing the kaiju. Neosaurus tried to run, but Jeff Jaguar The Killer threw his kitchen knife into Neosaurus' neck, wounding him. As Jeff Jaguar The Killer ran up, pulled it out, and prepared to stab again, Jay came up from behind and stood in the way, letting Neosaurus flee into Edward Elliot's Beach. As Jay asked what he was doing here, Jeff Jaguar The Killer explained he saw the cat in trouble and wanted to help. Jay wasn't so sure, seeing as how he had ruthlessly stabbed the enemy kaiju and laughed in glee while doing it, but let Jeff Jaguar The Killer off easy and accepted him as a new ally, remembering that he had helped Jay save Chennai. Abilities *'Helix Beam' - From the two objects on his chest, Neosaurus can fire a blue spiral-shaped beam of energy. It's very powerful and it has a homing effect. This attack is also known as "Homing Beam". *''Spikes'' - The spikes on Neosaurus's shoulders are sharp enough to harm Ultras. *''Tail'' - Neosaurus's tail can constrict opponents. Trivia *Neosaurus' roar is a modified Rodan roar. *His name means "New Lizard". *Neosaurus is in tribute to Jirass. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Low Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)